The Organization
by Ria34
Summary: It's about 5 best friends living the double life. Later to find out that they have to go on the same mission in search of their parents. While on this venture they will discover love, betrayal, revenge and more. They thought living as teenage secret assassins was taxing, wait until they unlock the many mysteries their families have in stored for them.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06a8a3725cf9b69c4b8a494306a4f2ac"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongNarrator P.O.V/strong/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06a8a3725cf9b69c4b8a494306a4f2ac" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06a8a3725cf9b69c4b8a494306a4f2ac""Abort mission, I repeat abort mission"said Jasmine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7df07d529475371591052dd576feee2f""No, we can save this mission. Just give it 20 more minutes !" replied Maria ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4be34c55f4cd2b60ebc571775150ae9c""20 more minutes! No we will freaking die if we don't abort this damn mission." said Jasmine angrily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="756139ee72d4c735c51b7d4331264aa5""We will finish this mission with or without you. So if you leave that's too damn bad because i don't give two shits."replied Maria angrily as they both argued in the vents Aaliyah decided that she had enough of this irrelevant argument so she spoke up,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2aca43ab8efaf5922968b78e6260164c""OMG, can you guys like shut your asses up and lets finish this fucking mission. You guys argue like a damn old married couple. So SHUT UP!" said Aaliyah. "Fine!."said both Maria and Jasmine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44f5709a9c6c4804653272bae28390e8"As it started to quiet down in the vent it got so boring and you could only hear the movement of their legs rubbing against the vents and their breathing. So Britney started to sing,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7c071136ec0bed15506667290336058""em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Bitch, better have my money. Y'all should know me well enough. Bitch, better have my money. Please don't call me on my bluff. Pay me what you wanted. Balling bigger than /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lebron/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;". Bitch, give me.." /emas Britney continued to sing she got cut off by Kayla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76a40d1da4661c086dc57273852103f3""Bitch please you ain't got no one to give you money and you ain't balling bigger than Lebron because you can't play basketball and if you do you would only cause his shape up go farther than it is now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1a767905260df2b9b8c8345e3eb397c""I was going to say that but nah."says Maria/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcff2408bf0cc54a7ce749db0e4f945b""Y'all so mean to me." said Britney in a high pitch voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e1749098bcce1c6cd2d0568c59ae7ec"Then suddenly someone phone rings and it was someone below them. As the five girls look down at them Aaliyah decided to jump out of the vent and snap the person neck not realizing that it was a trap. Until after she killed that guy that she realize she was in a trap./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6dd86e591d81ef7f3cf0e3210dbeebe""Shit." mumbled all the girls jumped down and pull out their guns and kill everyone that surrounded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4f2fee50dc93e6fed7d0a7a10ffaef4""What did Kayla tell you about doing that?"asked Britney./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c538b21ffdb625ac4e0383ba992a8155""That the next time I do that, you guys won't help me and that I need to stop or I might end up getting kill."said Aaliyah while looking at the floor and mumbled a sorry. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6c10ae40fed9f372c83bf9e558a21e2""Eh its cool just don't do it again cool." said Kayla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d70f029fd5585e27e60c9c30517c365""Now lets go home and eat."said Maria excitedly. So as they all went in the car, Jasmine phone rings and the name was span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"The Director/span./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02f4a14c13c4469cf30187c247ad70b9""Shinobi's come in Shinobi's."said The Director/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ebc83df38d888eff957d15579b40e68""What?"said all the girls sassy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10aa2c70ad22090851f031a283fabfe4""Don't sass me. I own all of you." said The Director/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb48dd92cd75371f30c5da274415d49b""Oh please you don't even own your own ass, talking like you own us." said Aaliyah in a very humorous way as she smirks ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afc49d94d0664ba1b2531e6544b376d9""Wh - What do you mean by that? Please elaborate?" asked the Director nervously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9d4e4261f405235bb78e544bc8cc6cd""Don't worry we won't say nothing about your background just don't go bossing us around like we're your daughters."said Kayla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75d9215e90aeae47cc898bcc886f69ba""Fine. For keeping my secret for all these years you get 6 grand making a total of 10.6 million." said The Director./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14e45b26f0c1acd1cd111cb3e6ba5960""Okay and we finish the mission by the way but we didn't find anything." said Jasmine ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73bd50cee3027769e4c19fc69b074c6d""That's cool bye girls and reach home safe and sound." said The Director in a worried voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82f603d4efddb520880c6f7443783a67""We home and stop worrying." said Britney./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a337bcdd377f7f17978360638b78a79a""Fine now I know Maria hungry go feed her before she starve to death bye girls good night." said The Director/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a48bb944c5b8ad48691a87d596a5f85e""Bye good night and Maria says you're the only one who cares about her which is a lie. Maria be quiet and go sit at the table. I swear you does act like a child but your the oldest." said Kayla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d293ebe281073bb1d56ccf8fca75597"*Laughs*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffd3b2e5f816a055feb9f8cb1fa83384""Night girls." as The Director he thinks: em style="box-sizing: border-box;"H/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"ow am i going to tell them. I can't not now or ever for that fact./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bda8d568602bbf2e78d7456e37c3808"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""/emNight." said the girls as Kayla hang up the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ffb4f07c5de39eb93993989b6638491""Food! I'm gonna die in three minutes." said Maria hungrily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31d7a6e3db44a21311ce88ebde49faff""Okay we are going to cook now." said Britney./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2421876ade259e7b02a02db99963465c"*knocks knocks*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9382caaf22a56283c0dc9a85ea757402""Maria go get the door!" shouted Aaliyah from the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4cafba9d941365a270ead6c44ca72806"As Maria groans she got up and there was no one there. She looked down and saw a picture of a woman but not just any woman it was someone who a certain girl in the house knows or should know./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="260ba310e0fcabb1e73b8387b85a4ff4""Kayla! come quick! Kayla! where the hell is she? Kay- oh your right here." said Maria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99ee8afc7308b520606df0371c4906ba""What do you want? I'm cooking lobster." said Kayla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e04888361e61d729c5ed665d22e4adaf""Do you know this woman?" said Maria as she gave the picture to Kayla. Kayla put her hand to her mouth and gasps./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f3ec1f65f39f3f8e788900b959aba1c""Omg, I know her she's the woman from that dream that i was having since i was 12."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c057f79e3cca26dd60d3cffa332558b4""Who is she Kayla?" asked Maria/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a8c8b5ba463d06baa9e99e6cf68516c""She's our, She's our-our-our" as Kayla stutters to try and say what she is to them. Maria was shaking her violently and screaming * Who is she*. Then everything went black for Kayla, Maria gasps and she went to the kitchen calling the other girls while the picture of this mysterious woman is still fresh in Kayla mind all she hear was people shouting her name over and over. Then her eyes close and the shouts got louder and louder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f16894a5a7760a68310f507d0dba054d"...span style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"FADES TO BLACK/span/span.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ee76b4c80b25e3c9db1f624444b18fc"Hi everyone this is my first book. I hope you like it and all i ask is no bad comments on the first five chapters. And i hope you have a good time reading my book sorry for all of the suspense but you will know what happen to Kayla in the next chapter and who is this woman and what they are to them and also what does The Director mean by what he said and what is his secret. All will be revealed in the next chapter. So keep reading./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf2c002c1d3f92df999c15cee7bee4bf"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongNarrator P.O.V/strong/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf2c002c1d3f92df999c15cee7bee4bf" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf2c002c1d3f92df999c15cee7bee4bf""Kayla! Kayla!" says Aaliyah./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aed2b057457b1f03d2f03673573898d9""Quick call an ambulance." says Jasmine. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70b272d6af14dd604aded9d9439fefad"As Maria called the ambulance she started to get scared which didn't happen since the day she lost her father./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="434713044151d48e4f63f548609b4ece""This cant be happening. Kayla cant die again not this time we saved her six years ago we will save her again."says Brittney determined./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eaf3a435ef89e30d1c34132ea4888da2""Let's go they are on their way everyone pack a over night bag we will be staying there for awhile."says Maria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78dee224c2ac76e146d4cc6dc09a02bc""Okay, everyone spread out and um Brittany carry her to the ambulance." says Jasmine/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6842b558cb2ed8053451af7f28e69d2a""Okay." says Brittany as she lifted Kayla to the ambulance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47881dddbeaaf399cc08544741174829"After twenty minutes of riding in the ambulance they finally reached the hospital. The doctor came to them and picked up Kayla and did some tests on her and then he came beck to tell them the news./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7adf03ef8fb52ec0f9bb744b6a82f2f""Kayla has an unknown disease I've never seen before but the good news is that she is healing at an interesting rate."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48adb29e00173a4fd7dc8cbf83593501""Um that's OK so can she go home any time soon?" Jasmine asked nervously. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5eebfd7a6e49c866d2b6b837f938b213""Yeah she is awake now and you can go see her." the doctor went away leading them to Kayla's room then he left the room and closed the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4f937313bcff772fd7deee65733ef2f""You think they will find out what we are?" as Brittany asked filled with fear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="676f1228ae8e97dfec4c97a72b17f35b""We have to hope not okay." says Maria. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb5767bd239ccbf9dff8117a96e905ec""Okay but how did Kayla know that old woman?" asked Aaliyah. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d5ed4aaa9b65d6104386c4382c878b7""I don't know Aaliyah."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02395e9511be56c29841d72db69c54f4"Later it turned to the stroke of midnight and the Shinobi were still in the hospital waiting for Kayla. They all had worried looks on their faces because every midnight if their not asleep something bad does happen to either them or the people around them. But it wont happen tonight or anymore for that matter because ... its a secret. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8709c024ff74c7f636484ad33436b3c""I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?" said the Doctor. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d32ae81c80ce26d4ca6e5256307fea67""Uh the bad news."says Maria nervously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb80fbffb96883fcc8cf6f4a5dd3cf89""Okay she has a concussion and she nearly died but-..." the doctor was cut off by the shouting of a mysterious woman. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9abbca50772a18b6c54b8d4dc0ebe974""What?! What do you mean she almost died?! What are you doing to my..." says the woman. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1422c002db0099482c70d11c0147683f""What the fuck are you doing here?" says Kayla tiredly as she tries to walk out the room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ada2e10d8ceab9acdfbabb798196bc2""Oh my poor baby."as Kayla's mother dramatically goes to Kayla and tries to hug her but she pushes her away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73f4f3efc4e580401aa853a342357f6b""Get the hell away from me." as Kayla said with venom in her voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4af653ff3fdd0f4de9f8a62ce22adf85""Kayla who is this lady?"asked Brittany/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c87b7052a1b2cc93a0c2b112180c699e""This is my so called mother who's been MIA for ten years." said Kayla/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbea6dcecd4ca3c306e1328523d3df81""I am your mother." as Kayla's mom said with distress. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f4cbb85377bd9f60c0e7ff1571f9a0f""No your my foster mother who didn't give a crap about me until now. So leave me the fuck alone and go die and rot in a hole." Kayla screamed catching everyone's attention. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb910f0f8fa10839c87842253baa2361""Kayla! Don't you dare talk to your mother like that!" says her foster mom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2412c634d436bf9a5adc247c10581a51""What mother? Where I surely don't see one! All I see a gold digging bitch in front of me! SO get out and your dried up act out of here because you are not needed you whore!" Kayla walked away leaving her foster mother holding back tears. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19fa98841268e07b2de4cb10ca8cfd69""At least I'm not an ungrateful, orphaned, piece of shit not knowing what she has until it's completely gone. I wish I had left you rot inside that collapsing house." said her mom ready to angrily leave the hospital. The girls just stared and watched, there was a thud and Kayla's mom was just shot and the woman who was in the picture was there in real. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d00b9451d948286ac163694ca8949026""Don't you dare talk to my girl like that." said the mysterious woman./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a0dc0bd6382176ad60a9306f4ba5637""Your not allowed in this building." said Kayla/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0fbf670639f040510c81e22e031a3bd""What I can't come to see my precious little sisters after all these years?" said Karma smiling at them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b64a79af5aaecffd5c0531ef2d68e97a""What?!" says all of them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5d0e90f18875bb3937d2d6d53ff4770""Oh and mom and dad are..."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9338a3e612ec8e5b7080dda789be870b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kayla /span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"P.O.V/span/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" ( back in the house and hospital)/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6340bcab6351239d922cf25c64f24c44"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"As Kayla was on the floor, all she could hear was people calling her name but she didn't even know her own name. Then she heard a voice calling her./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba5729e2387f5a70f7fdd7f2650b9da7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""What am i doing here? Who is calling me? Where are you?Where am I? "asked Kayla/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff6347648f4d13b79ea2b0c6e9f03035"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""You are unconscious. Who is calling you is not important right now. I am everywhere and you are in a place close to death but still alive. Does that make sense to you. I bet it don't but don't worry about it right now. Don't wanna hurt your pretty little head."said a mysterious voice/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77d7166a8a38ccc0895a687f2213acca"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Um okay but, what is going to happen to me now?"asked Kayla/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc95197e6b31d8d7bfe31056f1092858"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""You are in the hospital of course. Your poor sisters are worried about you. So right now all you gotta do is wake up and go outside."said the mysterious voice/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="241d6b7cacbc91ce6db866cd6d32896d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Wait, what are you talking about?"asked Kayla ( damn she does ask a lot of questions huh) /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bffcee62dd08605268f9476d5d74ec7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Damn girl can you please be quiet and stop asking questions and wake up. Damn, I'm sorry for your husband if you even get on that is."mumbled the mysterious voice/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="858eca4cbc564038935f86aeacd549f1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Hey ! I heard that."said Kayla/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52f0115ab8733f35f5e8181e01fd8953"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Whatever"said the mysterious voice/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bc4d1f5a30b0a6ab5579e18b733d30a"As Kayla heard this mysterious voice she started to stir in her sleep and her eyes started to move. She open her eyes and started to look around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6632bb7fbbea1db908070545f7565c55"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""So that mysterious voice was right. I am in the hospital. Wait, what is all that shouting about."as Kayla thinks and walks to the door and she heard a voice she thought she never would've hear again./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40e2782f8ec1ced1821f3af89ecb42db"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""What the fuck are you doing here?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4384f6781af8af4883b4b6347cecd132"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Back to the present( after Kayla came out of her room and saw her sister)/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1123ec88a5c4f0d4abee4e95191eabd""Karma! Shut your trap right now before I shut it for you!"screamed a women after cutting Karma off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7907834da1a13f08e8c5d37127e1f033""Oh, hey em style="box-sizing: border-box;"mother. /emI see you came to see little Kayla and the rest of your daughters."said Karma/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65c1dac79349e5b26769c10b2c9d9847""You have no reason to come here now go back to being missing forever."said the women venomously/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="081bf21c39be4878e50754c0222a4019""HaHa. Gladly em style="box-sizing: border-box;"mother/em. Gladly." said Karma/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c36ee3746b393753e42ca7a915bf0493""So um who are you?"asked Jasmine./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d74c8b02748e1c7c448123400ce1e13""You will find out sooner or later. Right now see you later."said the women as she walk away into a portal that no one know that was there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66665fe75caf6c60a6b4c052e3160f8c""Um, okay. Now back to Kayla. What is her situation?"asked Maria/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe08d8b9ba3f8db8940017f59313dcb""Oh well she has..."said the doctor /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f7cc4d03be3035733f8aa22a414abf9"*gasps* "Omg, is she going to be okay?"asked Britney /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a13b4e7c8a716039388550bdeac7846""Well um there is a slight chance that she will be okay."said the doctor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd70c443ed6b0c0d4aaabfb5e2932e49""Omg, well let's check her out and don't stress her out."said Aaliyah/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2d17f804b00e734250351006f1edf2b""Okay!"said the rest of the girls/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a713b956b0b2889ca3c1bbf1dcd88285"...span style="text-decoration: line-through;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"End Of Chapter/span/em/span.../p 


End file.
